


Pure Blood

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta Smut, Cell Saga, F/M, Funny, Hair, Horniness, Hyperbolic Time Chamber | The Room of Spirit and Time, Implied Sexual Content, Married Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 06:00:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: After his time spent in the hyperbolic time chamber vegeta gets some attention from his wife who finds something very interesting about vegeta words and genetics.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs & Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Pure Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoy 
> 
> all comments are welcomed
> 
> @GhostlyJudge on twitter

Sneaking away from the others the couple made their way to a closed-off pillar from everyone else the lookout was big and had many rooms but the paths and tunnels were all too complicated to find one quickly so the pair settled for a good hiding spot. Vegeta quickened his pace finding a well-hidden space kissing Bulma hard he stuck his tongue down her throat and began to explore her body once again moving his hands up and down he felt her curves grabbing a handful of her ass he got a little noise from Bulma who herself was exploring his dick with little rubs and grabs while pushing her tongue against his both moaned feeling the hands of each other all over their bodies again. Getting impatient Vegeta grabbed her breast they have double in size since they last fucked and he wanted to bury his face in them and suck them until she screamed his name but Bulma had another plan breaking the kiss she left a long strand of saliva between the two licking her lips she looked at her prince seductively his confused face only added to the fun.

"I really wanna suck your cock" she whispered dropping to her knees it had been a while since they have sex with Vegeta leaving to space, the androids, now cell they were long overdue for a good time entangled in each other bodies and she didn't wanna waste the time they had with foreplay.

Vegeta smiled pulling his pants down exposing his hardened cock grinning further, he looked triumphantly down at the woman who was posed so cutely on her knees waiting for him to fuck her mouth. The woman had been a nuisance with her mouth but now she would put it to good use and service him. Lifting his head he waited for the blue-haired woman to start but after a few minutes, nothing happened to turn his attention back down to the earthling he was greeted with a surprised look which threw him off.

"What?"

"OH WOW!!?" Bulma said with a surprised tone and wide eyes, giving his penis confused looks 

"What? is there a problem"

"Nothing it's just that" Bulma staggered as she tried to find the words to express what she was feeling, a million thoughts were firing in your head "you weren't lying when you said a pure-blooded Saiyans hair doesn't change from the day they are born Bulma said as she let out a little chuckle as she continued to play with the spiky pubes they were an exact copy image of his hair and she had to admit it fascinated her before he was shaven but now it looked funny and cute. "it's really adorable and cute".

Vegeta's blood began to boil "GRRRR WOMEN HOW DARE YOU" the prince gritted through his teeth how dare she talk about something so vulgar and on top make a joke about it Saiyan biology was way more advanced than mere mortals could ever comprehend Vegeta spat at her Bulma had made flirtatious remarks in the past of this was too far at least for Vegeta. Ignoring his tirade Bulma went on touching his hair "hehe it kinda tickles" she chuckled as she brought her mouth to his shaft peppering it with little kisses while being complimented with tiny tickles around her face. After a few kisses, she began licking his slit while sucking on his tip making the steamy prince change his toon and forget about whatever he was ranting about the bluenette wasn't listening too well on the count of the cock in her mouth.

the prince was cut off by her sudden action "Oh fuck" he moaned forgetting his previous thoughts and anger feeling her mouth take his whole length putting his hand on her head he gently guided her as she began to bob her head back and forth.

(elsewhere)

"Hey Piccolo have you seen my mom and dad they disappeared," trunks asked

Piccolo grew red he may not able to see them but he could he them and why they snuck away "Um they are catching up together" the namekian cleared his throat as his red tint grew more 

"Huh weird I wonder where they could be here" 

"My guess is working on baby number 2"

Trunks looked confused "what do mean number 2"

"Oh nothing" piccolo replied quickly trunks may have come from a terrible future but he certainly didn't need to add knowing his parents were having sex to that list.

**Author's Note:**

> OK so Im still in my block phase and Im so sorry if this felt rushed I have been working on this almost for two months and it has been a killer to get out. I can promise you better work is coming Im so sorry if this is written too sloppy or out of place yo, I hope you still can enjoy I will comeback and fix it. I hope I can come back and make this way better.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING YOURE AMAZING AS HELL AND ROCK.
> 
> I would love to hear what you think all comments welcomed good or bad.


End file.
